


Mindless

by Lesserknownhero



Series: 31 moments with you [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, the serum amplifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Sometimes you have to just go after what you want despite the consequences.





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2- prompt word: Mindless
> 
> All characters belong to their creators. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Mind the tags. This one is smutty.

_ mind·less _

_ adjective _

_ adjective: mindless _

_ acting or done without justification or concern for the consequences. _

  
  


As Steve suffered through another sleepless night, he thought back on his transformation. 

Project Rebirth. 

Yeah, he’d been reborn alright.

It wasn’t just that his body had changed, it was that life was more intense, 

What was it that Dr. Erskine had said? 

_ The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great; bad becomes worse. _

It had sounded good at the time. The serum was going to make him stronger, make him better, a good man. Though he hadn’t explicitly asked, he’d assumed it would correct him mentally too. 

It hadn’t. 

When he heard that the 107th was captured, he felt crazed, a man possessed. There hadn’t been any danger he wasn’t willing to face, an obstacle he couldn't overcome, he was going to find Bucky and bring him back. And he did. 

The relief he’d felt had been a strange sort of high, he’d held his best friend in the tightest hug breathing him in desperately. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch, a constant desperate need to be near Bucky, to hear him laugh and see him smile.

When they were younger it hadn’t felt so dire. Steve was able to manage his emotions and the fact that they lived in separate houses, Bucky with his parents and sister, Steve with his ma Sarah, had made things so much simpler. They were pals, best pals, and nothing more. 

It hadn’t mattered then that when Bucky shared stories about kissing his first girl in the churchyard before Sunday service, Steve had imagined himself in Dot’s place instead of Bucky’s. It was easier to ignore the way his faulty heart raced when Bucky held his thin body close and taught him how to dance in the Rogers’ cramped kitchen. 

After Rebirth, it was impossible to pretend he felt nothing. He liked pastrami sandwiches before the procedure and now he loved them. Things he disliked before became unbearable. So the not so innocent crush he’d had on Bucky now felt like full-blown love. An addiction he couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t  _ give in to. 

Frustrated with his inability to think of anything else, Steve got out of his bedroll and pulled on his boots. The other commandos were sleeping soundly around the low banked fire and Steve gave them all a once over to ensure they were undisturbed by his restlessness then slung his shield across his back and made his way to the edge of the camp. 

Late-night runs disguised as scouting trips and perimeter securing helped wear the edge down. Allowed him to put some distance between himself and the object of his overly intense, unending affection. 

With one last self-directed snort of derision, Steve took off at a fast jog. 

*****

Bucky rolled onto his back and stared at the night sky. There weren’t too many clouds and he could see smatterings of stars making him feel small. To his left, Steve was tossing back and forth again wide awake and in a huff about something. 

In the old days back in Brooklyn he’d get up on nights like this and sit beside his best pal gently coaxing the source of Steve’s anger out of him. It didn’t often take long, the same troubles plagued him day in and day out. If it wasn’t his own small stature or poor immune system it was feelings of being helpless in a world that needed his help. 

Bucky felt his own anger rise, too many people overlooked what was right in front of them. Steve had a heart of gold and finally a body to match. He deserved better than people using him or treating him like nothing more than a pretty face. 

Not that he wasn’t a looker. Because he was. Always had been in fact. 

Bucky rubbed a palm across his face then slithered out of bed and into his gear. Fully dressed he stuck a couple of ration bars into his pocket and took his rifle.

“Keep ‘im outta trouble for a few hours will ya?” Monty rasped out.

“That’s the plan,” Bucky whispered back. 

With a lazy salute to the rest of the squad, Bucky set off after his most important person. 

*****

Steve was about a mile into his circuit when he accepted that he was being followed. He lead the tail away from his squad and deeper into the woods where a sign of a scuffle wouldn’t alert anyone. And a body wouldn’t be found. 

They were good. Quiet and fast, almost able to keep up with his enhanced speed. Still, he had the upper hand and when he was ready he ghosted them and circled back to come up from behind. 

“Bucky?” 

Steve stopped short, his fists bunching up his best friends jacket as he pressed the man up against a robust oak tree. 

“Geez Rogers,” Bucky said, “Take it easy.”

“Are you nuts? I could’ve killed you!”

Bucky chuckled. “Not likely pal. I’m not so fragile as all that.”

Steve stared. His heart was racing a mile a minute with adrenaline and desire. Bucky was so close he could feel the heat of him. His smile made his mouth oh so inviting…Steve shook his head. 

_ Keep it together Rogers, Bucky needs you with your head on straight.  _

“C’mon Stevie, I’ve known ya my whole life,” Bucky raised his hand and placed it on Steve’s neck, his thumb gently brushing the blonde’s jaw, “You’ve been stewin’ about something since Azzano. Spill it.”

Something about Bucky’s tone or his touch broke Steve’s resolve. He leaned in and kissed Bucky breathless. His hands shoved off the heavy woolen jacket and yanked up Bucky’s shirts to reveal bare skin that Steve couldn’t stop stroking. He nipped and sucked at Bucky’s lips until the brunette let him slip his tongue inside to tangle with his own. 

When it was obvious Bucky had to break to breathe, Steve sucked a hickey onto both of Bucky’s collar bones before sinking to his knees and mouthing at his abs while undoing his belt. 

“Easy doll,” Bucky rasped, “Don’t you think we should talk about this?”

Steve got Bucky’s pants open and down around his thighs then looked up. His pupils were dilated, his cheeks rosy, and his breath came out in steady eager pants. He was the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen. 

“Did I hurt you?” Steve asked, “Do you wanna stop?”

  
  


“No, you didn’t hurt me and no I don’t wanna stop. I just need to know what you’re thinking. Do you just need to let off some steam or?”

“I  _ want you _ Bucky. I always have and now? Now I  _ need you _ . It’s like an ache inside. Please.”

Bucky leaned back against the tree and tried to think. Steve shirtless and begging on his knees for him was a fantasy he’d barely let himself have and now he was living it. It was hard to believe it was real.

“But what about Carter? Being Captain America? You’re America’s golden boy. You could have anybody.”

Steve had begun sucking another hickey into Bucky’s skin while he talked, this one over his hipbone. He had also gotten his own pants open and was slowly working himself over with slow tight tugs. 

“Only you Buck. Only want you.” Steve whispered.

“It’s illegal. We could be court marshaled. Killed even.”

Steve looked up sharply. 

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you, not over this, not for anything. Not ever again,” he said gravely.

Bucky believed him. 

He reached down and stroked Steve’s jaw again. His eyes strayed lower to where Steve’s hand was still moving and he felt himself lick his lips. 

“Please Buck,” Steve begged, “I’ll make it so good for you baby I swear.”

Bucky nodded before he realized he’d made up his mind. In all fairness there was never any real hesitation in him, he just wanted to be sure Steve was sure. 

Once he’d consented, everything happened so fast. Steve sucked him down to the root on his second try while speeding up the hand he had on himself. Bucky tried to be quiet, biting his fist and pulling Steve’s hair while his lover sucked his cock like he was born to do it. 

He alternated between long, lazy licks and fast strokes with his mouth, driving Bucky crazy. 

“Gonna cum, G-gonna cum Stevie,” Bucky panted. 

Steve held him deep in his throat and swallowed once, twice, and then a third time as Bucky spilled down his throat. He pulled off slowly allowing Bucky to come down gently from his orgasm. He himself had come about halfway through the blowjob and his libido was already gearing up for another round. 

“You alright?” Steve asked rising slowly to his feet. 

Bucky shook gently with aftershocks but held Steve in his arms and nodded. 

“That was incredible,” he husked, “Now just give me second and I’ll take care of you.”

Steve chuckled. 

“There’s no need,” he said, “I got off too.”

Bucky leaned back and stared at Steve.

“Look,” he said, “This may be my first time with another fella but I got a dick of my own and I can tell when one’s hard and ready to go. That monster poking my leg is clearly ready for something.”

Steve blushed and ducked his head mumbling into Bucky’s shoulder. 

“What’s that now?” Bucky asked, “You gotta speak up sugar, not all of us got that fancy serum you got that lets a man hear a mouse fart in a thunderstorm.”

Steve started laughing. It was just like Bucky to diffuse any growing tension to spare Steve's embarrassment or hurt. 

“Real classy Barnes,” Steve said looking his love in the eye, “What I said was, it takes a while for my body to calm down. I mean sure, if I wanted to, I could go again right now but we’ve been gone too long as it is.”

Bucky almost bought it, the excuses sounded good but he hadn’t spent his life with this man for nothing. He knew when he was holding back. 

“And?” Bucky prompted.

“Aaannnd,” Steve said blushing furiously, “We don’t have any slick.”

Bucky felt his eyes widen and he tried to cover it behind a cough but he knew Steve wasn’t fooled. He wasn't dumb. He knew how two men could be together but he never thought it would be something he'd get to try. Now that the possibility was literally looking him in the face and gently kneading his backside, he felt himself heat up in nervous excitement. Of course, his self deprecating Stevie took his cautious nature as something else.

“And that’s the other thing,” Steve continued, “I don’t want to force you into doing things that you aren’t comfortable with.”

“Now hang on,” Bucky argued, “Who says I ain't comfortable?” 

“Me,” Steve said, “You just went stiff as a board in my arms Buck and you look like you’ve seen a ghost. It’s fine if this is all you wanted-”

Bucky clapped his hand over Steve’s mouth and leaned in close so their noses were touching. 

“You listen here,” he said, “You’re mine as much as I’m yours. From here on out. You haven’t lead me anywhere I wasn’t hoping to go and as long as we’re careful I’m happy as hell to follow that little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight.”

“You sure Bucky? You can go home if you want, have a life and kids. Be normal.”

“Shut up,” Bucky said before kissing him, “I love you and I’m with you and to hell with what anyone else thinks. You love me?”

Steve kissed Bucky again and again until they were both breathless with it. 

“Yea I love you. I love you and I’m with you.”

“Til the end of the line then.”

“Til the end of the line.”

End. 


End file.
